Puede ser
by Ermy Selene
Summary: Harry rompe con Hermione, y ella va a buscar consuelo con su “fiel amigo” Ron. ¿Amigos? ¿O confusión? ¿Podrá Hermione darse cuenta de que lugar ocupa realmente Ron en su vida? Llantos, risas, cursilería y muchas cosas más. RHr. ¡¡¡Lean y comenten!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "Harry Potter" no nos pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de nuestra queridísima J. K. Rowling quien estamos seguras de que no se enojará porque los tomamos prestados sin fines de lucro… La canción es "Puede ser" y pertenece a La Oreja de Van Gogh y el Canto del loco. La frase "estoy ahí para darte confianza, hasta para gritar si te hace falta" es adaptación de la canción "Allí estaré", que, ¿adivinen, tampoco es nuestra, sino que es de Alex Ubago

**Summary: **Harry rompe con Hermione, y ella va a buscar consuelo con su "fiel amigo" Ron. ¿Amigos? ¿O confusión? ¿Podrá Hermione darse cuenta de que lugar ocupa realmente Ron en su vida? Llantos, risas, cursilería y muchas cosas más. R/Hr. ¡¡¡Lean y comenten!

Puede ser

**No sé si quedan amigos**

**Y si existe el amor**

Nerviosa, confusa, impaciente.

Sabía que en él podía confiar.

Pese a todas las peleas infantiles que sufrieron durante su temprana amistad, ellos siempre fueron amigos…

Eso lo sabía.

Pero estaba confusa, sentía una terrible opresión en el estómago que iba en aumento a causa de una tristeza insoportable.

Tenía que descargar toda la furia que sentía con alguien.

Alguien confiable.

Hermione por fin se dignó a llamar a la puerta de su amigo Ron.

Antes de entrar había intentado arreglarse un poco luego de mirarse en un espejo, pero todo en vano. Unas pronunciadas ojeras le marcaban el contorno de sus ojos marrones y tenía el delineador corrido por las lágrimas que salían a borbotones por sus ojos, lo que acentuaba los surcos provocados en su cara por el llanto.

Su amigo la atendió rápidamente y al momento en que la vio, supo lo que sucedía.

"Pues claro, mi apariencia no engaña a nadie", pensó la joven castaña mientras pasaba al living de "La Madriguera".

Se sentó en un sillón y, sin poder evitarlo, se largó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras sentía las torpes palmadas que le daba Ron en su espalda intentando, sin mucho efecto, calmarla.

- Abrázame Ron. Hoy lo necesito más que nunca…

El pelirrojo la rodeó con sus brazos, torpe aunque afectivamente. Hermione se apoyó en su hombro, sintiendo el fuerte brazo de Ron tomándola protectoramente. Se sentía reconfortada, cómoda, pero sin embargo… seguía llorando.

No podía evitarlo…

Necesitaba descargarse.

Todo lo que ese día había vivido era más de lo que su cuerpo y su alma podían soportar…

Se recargó en el hombro de su amigo, notando que ahora estaban más juntos...

El pelirrojo la tomó suavemente por detrás de la cabeza y la apoyó sobre su hombro, acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar por sus ojos, pero aún así necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo no podía más…

**Si puedo contar contigo**

**Para hablar de dolor**

Granger se desperezó lentamente.

¿Tenía que moverse?

Estaba tan cómoda…

Se encontraba arrellanada en un sillón de La Madriguera, sola, aunque escuchaba voces a lo lejos, pero… ¿cómo había llegado allí?

Sus miembros aún estaban entumecidos y su mente no lograba reaccionar.

Pero, de pronto, y antes de estar preparada para hacerlo, recordó.

Imágenes fugaces irrumpieron abruptamente, dejándola estupefacta y partiendo su alma ya estropeada…

_**(FLASH BACK HERMIONE)**_

_Nerviosa, confusa, impaciente. _

_Así se encontraba la joven castaña esperándolo en un banco del parque. _

_¿Qué le tenía que decir tan importante? _

_¿Por qué la había citado allí en el parque tan misteriosamente, negándose rotundamente a responder pregunta alguna por parte de Granger?_

_Divisó a lo lejos una figura delgada, alta y de rebeldes cabellos azabache acercarse hacia ella. _

_Un inquietante cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo cuando él le dio un beso tan seco y sin una pizca de pasión en la mejilla. _

_Se sentó a su lado y se quedó en silencio, como buscando las palabras más indicadas para lo que próximamente iba a decir. _

- _Harry…- la castaña lo observó preocupada. Había algo en su rostro que insinuaba la gravedad de la situación.- ¿Te sucede algo?_

_La joven intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero él se rehusó suavemente y casi con desgano a su muestra de cariño, tomando su mano pero con un sentimiento más cercano a la amistad que al amor._

- _Hermione… Yo…-balbuceó el azabache, evitando mirarla a los ojos._

_- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…_

- _Lo sé, Herm… Pero, hay algo más… Algo que tiene que ver con nuestra relación, algo que creo que podría llamarse confusión…_

_Se produjo un oprimente silencio. _

_La castaña intentaba retener las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas. Buscaba en la mirada del morocho algo que expresara que solo era una broma… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que de pronto él saltara y dijese: "¡Feliz día de los Santos Inocentes!", pero nunca ocurrió. _

_Su mirada era fría e impenetrable, como si se hubiera recubierto por una carcasa de hierro para evitar sufrir en el momento de la verdad… _

- _Pero… ¿En que estás confundido?-inquirió la joven con la voz ahogada._

- _No estoy confundido, sino que ahora veo las cosas más claras que nunca… No es ahora, Herm, sino antes. Confundí una gran amistad con amor. Y, creo, que tú has hecho lo mismo… Yo te quiero, y mucho, pero no de esa manera. No Herm. Eres mi amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana… Y no sé que sería mi vida sin ti… Pero no, no de esa forma. Tú te mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad, que te proteja… Pero siempre, siempre, debes recordar que yo estoy ahí, para darte confianza, hasta para gritar si te hace falta… -dicho esto, Harry se levantó del banco, le dio un cálido y amistoso beso en la mejilla y se alejó cabizbajo. _

_Una herida Hermione se levantó llorosa de un banco del parque. _

_Nerviosa, confusa, impaciente. _

_Sus pasos la llevaron a la puerta de la reconocida casa donde vivía la única persona a la que sabía que podía acudir en ese momento. _

_Sabía que en él podía confiar… _

_Y así, nerviosa, confusa, impaciente, se dignó a llamar a la puerta de su amigo Ron._

_**(FIN FLASH BACK HERMIONE)**_

**Si existe alguien que escuche**

**Cuando alzo la voz**

- Ron…-lo llamó débilmente con la voz atorada y aún semi-acostada en el sillón sin tener el valor necesario para abrir los ojos y levantarse a enfrentar la dura realidad.

Sintió que algo se movía al lado suyo y, como acto reflejo, miró.

Una mata de cabello pelirrojo surgió ante su campo visual de entre las sábanas que estaban tiradas descuidadamente en el suelo a su lado.

- ¿Ron…?- le preguntó y sin poder evitarlo largó una risilla inquieta. El pelirrojo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y soltó un bostezo.

- ¿Mmm?- Él estaba demasiado dormido aún como para darle una respuesta coherente y cohesiva.

- Pero, ¿qué haces ahí en el piso?- quiso saber Hermione, aunque ya intuía la respuesta. Ron se levantó costosamente del suelo con la mano en la espalda y una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro a causa de una contractura.

- No me iba a acostar contigo…-le respondió, acomodándose en el sillón, todavía con una mueca de sufrimiento en la cara.

- ¿Por qué no?- Esa pregunta logró que las mejillas de Ron se tornaran del color de su cabello.

- Porque… Porque…- tartamudeó, incómodo.

- Somos amigos, ¿o no?- inquirió Hermione, con una ceja arqueada.

- Pues, si, claro. Solo que creí que tal vez… que tal vez te molestaría, ya que…- dejó la frase inconclusa, avergonzado.

Sus miradas se encontraron, pero ambos la desviaron al instante.

- Ron, yo… Discúlpame por haber venido…- empezó la castaña.

- No me tienes que pedir disculpas por eso…

- Es que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, alguien en quien sé que puedo confiar…- siguió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. - Y tú… Tú siempre has estado ahí, en las buenas y en las malas. Eres mi fiel amigo... - Ron se movió inquieto en el lugar. - … mi confidente, mi hermano. Siempre me sentí _querida de verdad, protegida…_ - Hizo una pausa involuntariamente, al recordar ciertas palabras que la habían dañado profundamente, pero que ahora cobraban un nuevo y muy diferente sentido…- Ron, necesito a alguien que me escuche.

El pelirrojo la miró con aire ausente.

Hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza lo que incentivó a la joven para seguir adelante con su descarga emotiva.

- Gracias, Ron… Sabía que podía confiar en ti- le regaló un suave y cálido abrazo, algo que tomó desprevenido a Ron, y, lo que más lo desconcertó fue que Hermione se largó a llorar en sus brazos.-Discúlpame, es que… Es que no puedo contenerme… Fue muy duro para mí, Ron… Necesito tu comprensión y tu ayuda…

**Y no sentirme sola**

Él estaba recostado en el sillón, mientras que ella en su hombro cuando Hermione terminó de desahogarse. El pelirrojo tenía un brazo en la cintura de la joven y la otra tomada de la mano con la de ella para reconfortarla durante el llanto de su… amiga.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio al término del relato. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración entrecortada de Hermione. Podrían haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas hasta que Ron, por fin, se animó a preguntar:

- ¿De verdad estás enamorada de Harry? ¿Estás segura de no estar confundida como él?

La castaña soltó su mano suavemente y lo miró atentamente con los ojos rojos empañados en lágrimas.

- Disculpa, no tendría que haber preguntado eso…- se excusó el pelirrojo, rápidamente.

- No sé, Ron… _Puede ser_ que me haya confundido… Pero lo que sé es que lo que me dijo me dolió mucho…-El pelirrojo, sin poder contenerse la estrechó más fuerte. Hermione sollozó, pero de repente se separó de su… amigo… y se levantó.- ¡Basta! No puedo seguir llorando por una persona que me considera su hermana, mientras que yo lo consideraba un novio… Tengo que controlarme…

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

- Me siento sola, Ron…- le dijo con la voz tomada. El pelirrojo la miró ofendido.

- Oye, ¿acaso yo soy una estatua o qué?

- No… No es eso, es que…-intentó ponerse a la defensiva Hermione.

- No, no sabes por qué dijiste eso… Yo estoy aquí escuchándote, intentando consolarte… Pero claro, tu dices que estás sola…-saltó Ron, poniéndose colorado… Algo que solo podía anunciar peligro.

Hermione lo miró duramente por un instante pero luego, sin previo aviso, se largó a reír.

- Extrañaba nuestras peleas, Ronald, no te puedes imaginar cuanto…

Ambos se miraron, y se echaron a reír.

- Como en los viejos tiempos…- exclamó Hermione.

- Si… Como en los viejos tiempos…- suspiró Ron. Una mueca de dolor tiñó su rostro antes de que pudiera reprimirla. Los viejos tiempos… Cuando ellos eran solo amigos, no como Harry y Hermione, sino… amigos… Sacudió la cabeza torpemente para alejar esos absurdos pensamientos y notó que la joven lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Un simple dolor de espalda…-mintió Ron, con la cabeza gacha. Sintió un dulce beso en la mejilla y miró a Hermione, realmente sorprendido, y vio una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Gracias por ser así, Ron-comentó la joven y se fue en dirección al baño.

**Puede ser que la vida te guíe hasta el sol**

**Puede ser que el mar domine tus horas**

El pelirrojo se quedó estupefacto sentado en el sillón, con una mano apoyada en el lugar donde los dulces labios de Hermione lo habían besado.

Era él quien se encontraba ahora al borde de las lágrimas, pero no podría haber asegurado el porqué. Bueno, en realidad…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas escandalosas risas provenientes de la puerta de la cocina.

¿Quién podía ser el estúpido que hubiera estropeado ese momento de intimidad?

¿Es que acaso nadie se había percatado de la gravedad de la situación y de los profundos sentimientos que ahora luchaban por revelarse cuando habían sido ocultados durante tanto tiempo?

No.

Claro que no.

A nadie le importaba lo que él pudiera pensar o sentir.

Ella lo identificaba como su hermano…

¿Cómo podía ser así?

Había intentado durante años y años llamar su atención, pero claro… sólo fue para que lo considerara su hermano.

¿Tanto esfuerzo en vano?

¿Tanto tiempo junto a ella, divirtiéndola, haciéndola reír, pero todo para ser simples amigos?

No.

No podía ser así.

Un iluso.

Eso era él.

¿Creer que Hermione Granger podría llegar a sentir algo más que amistad por él, y, acaso, a enamorarse?

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Se había comportado como un estúpido.

¡Era obvio que ella se iría a enamorar de alguien como Harry!

Pero, por supuesto, el Señor Ilusión siempre tenía que ver posibilidades donde no existían…

Para ella, él siempre sería un hermano, un amigo incondicional, alguien que había pasado a formar parte del "género neutro", es decir, alguien por quien jamás sentiría absolutamente nada…

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué te pasa?

Esa voz llegó a su mente lentamente haciéndolo caer en la realidad.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió a Hermione observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro estaba empapado por la gran cantidad de agua que había usado para lavarse el rostro.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y desvió su mirada de la mujer que tenía al frente suyo: parecía ser ayer cuando ella sólo era una niña caprichosa e insoportable que alardeaba su inteligencia delante de todos; cuando decidió comportarse como el resto y solo parecer la más lista del curso.

Y ahora… Ahora era toda una mujer.

Era hermosa, a sus 18 años…

Irradiaba una paz a todo el que se encontraba cerca suyo…

O por lo menos así le sucedía al pelirrojo…

- ¡Hey, Ron! ¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó la joven, insegura y preocupada. Él sólo se limitó a asentir.

Hermione se sentó al lado suyo y tomó su mano dulcemente.

- Gracias por escucharme, Ron… Nunca olvidaré este gesto de gran amistad…- Sonrió Granger.

El pelirrojo sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago e intentó controlar unas terribles ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared.

Parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Le recalcaba una y otra vez su situación.

Amigos.

Solo amigos.

¡Maldita sea!

¿Amistad?

No era eso lo que él quería, y, a pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía apartar sus sentimientos cada vez que la veía.

¡Al diablo con la amistad!

- Ron… Llamando a Ron… ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Llamando a Ron desde la Tierra!- Hermione agitó su mano delante del rostro del pelirrojo pero éste seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- ¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! Aún sigo aquí, ¿Sabes? - Granger lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros y lo zarandeó de un lado a otro.

El pelirrojo pestañó, pero parecía todavía estar en otro mundo.

Hermione suspiró resentida y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, cruzada de brazos.

Miraba una y otra vez al pelirrojo y de pronto sonrió maliciosamente.

Si no quería por las buenas… Iba a ser por las malas.

La castaña se alejó a paso decidido.

**O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor**

**Puede ser que el malo sea hoy**

Cuando creyó estar a la distancia adecuada, se volteó, mirando a donde yacía el perdido pelirrojo.

Una risita maliciosa brotó de entre sus labios antes de que pudiera reprimirla.

Y corrió.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al sillón.

Al llegar a su objetivo, saltó, elevándose unos metros en el aire y se tiró encima del pelirrojo.

Ambos cayeron hacia atrás con sillón y todo.

Se incorporó luego del terrible estruendo y miró hacia la persona que estaba abajo suyo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Hermione cuando notó que Ron seguía inmóvil, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Respiró entrecortadamente y se sentó en el suelo, pensando…

Una maquiavélica idea tomó forma en su mente.

Sonrió.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó con ella a su lado, haciendo aparecer un balde colmado de agua.

Lo levantó del piso con otro movimiento de varita y lanzó todo su contenido sobre la cara de Ron.

Éste se atragantó y escupió una gran cantidad de agua.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió a Hermione con el balde en la mano, riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿A sí? ¿Quieres guerra? Pues, guerra tendrás. - dicho esto, el pelirrojo alzó su varita y murmuró unas palabras.

Un chorro de agua salió disparado en dirección a la castaña, empapándola de pies a cabeza.

La joven lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que su boca.

- Moriste, Ronald Billius Weasley…- lo amenazó Hermione, temerariamente, y con un movimiento de varita lanzó un almohadón con todas sus fuerzas que fue a dar justo en la cara de Ron.

Éste se cayó al piso a causa del impacto e hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Luego de un largo rato de tirarse cosas por la cabeza, ambos habían quedado recostados en el suelo, agotados, pero aún así riéndose a carcajadas.

- Hacía años que no me divertía tanto… - soltó Hermione entre risas.

Se encontró con la mirada de Ron y sintió un súbito cosquilleo en el estómago…

¿Qué era eso?

**No sé si vives solo**

**No sé si vives solo**

**No sé si vives solo**

- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- le ofreció Ron y se echó a reír, pero aclaró- Un vaso para tomar agua, no para lanzar agua…

Hermione largó una carcajada pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

- Te acompaño, así de paso saludo a los que estén en la cocina.- Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, todavía discutiendo quién había ganado la "guerra".

Las risas provenientes de la cocina pararon de repente.

Ron, quien iba adelante, se detuvo en seco en la puerta de la cocina con la mirada desorbitada.

Tragó saliva y se dio vuelta para detener a Hermione.

-De… Deja, yo te llevo el vaso de agua… -dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo, en un susurro.- No hace falta, eres mi invitada…

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido e intentó pasar a la cocina, pero Ron la tomo por la cintura para no dejarla pasar.

- ¡Ron!-exclamó la castaña, enojada.- ¡Vamos! Déjame pasar… Quiero saludar a tus hermanos, hace bastante que no los veo…

- Es que… Es que no hay nadie…-mintió el pelirrojo.

Pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- Sí, claro… ¿Y las risas que escuchamos? Vamos, Ron… Déjame pasar…-le rogó la joven poniendo cara angelical. Pero como Ron no se movió, exclamó el hechizo para moverlo sin su propio consentimiento.

Entró rápidamente a la cocina pero al ver lo que sucedía se quedó de piedra.

- Vamos, no tienes que ver esto…-empezó Ron, alterado, y la tomó por los hombros para salir, pero la castaña se soltó enfurecida.

Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley se separaron luego de un largo beso y miraron a los causantes de tanto escándalo.

- Tú…Ella… - la castaña balbuceaba sin lograr comprender del todo la situación.

Harry la miraba con culpa sin poder articular una explicación coherente.

- Ah, ¡ya entiendo…! Díganme, ¿hace cuánto que salen? ¿Unos días? ¿Unos meses? ¿Quizá tres, como lo que duró nuestra relación?- Hermione los miraba con ojos desorbitados y con los puños apretados. La ira ascendía por su cuerpo pero ella intentaba en vano reprimirla.

- No, Herm…- empezó Ginny, desesperada, en un intento por tranquilizarla.

- ¡No me digas "Herm"! No tienes derecho a decirme así. Pensé que eras mi amiga… ¡Ah! Claro… Ya entiendo… Solo fingiste ser mi amiga para acercarte a él, ¿no es así?-exclamó la castaña totalmente fuera de sí, mirando a la pelirroja que negaba con la cabeza, asustada.

- Hermione, tú ERES mi mejor amiga. Sabes que yo siempre sentí algo por Harry, pero él nunca me correspondió… hasta hoy. ¿Crees que me hice amiga tuya para acercarme a Harry? ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es eso? Si hubiese sido así, no te hubiera necesitado a ti. Mi hermano es su mejor amigo, ¿Qué hubiese ganado yo aliándome con "el enemigo"? Reacciona, Hermione, esto ocurrió porque tenía que ocurrir… Piénsalo bien. ¿Realmente estabas enamorada de Harry, o tan solo era una confusión? Agradece que se dio cuenta a tiempo, y esa locura no siguió. Tú no lo amas a él, Herm. Piénsalo. Quien tú amas está más cerca de lo que crees…

Cuando Ginny terminó de dar su discurso se produjo un incómodo silencio.

Ron se había apoyado contra la pared durante ese momento y al oír lo que decía su hermana en el final se separó bruscamente de allí y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione, mientras tanto, había escuchado el monólogo con los ojos abiertos de par en par notando que la furia disminuía de a poco.

Y Harry… Harry sólo se había dignado a observar a Ron, curioso.

Muy a pesar suyo, Hermione notó que había algo de cierto en lo que la pelirroja había dicho.

Pero, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Por supuesto que no amaba a Harry, si siempre había dicho que él era tan solo un amigo y casi un hermano como le había dicho a ella.

Si ella siempre lo había ayudado con sus "amores" cuando él más la necesitaba, y, sin embargo, nunca había sentido una pizca de celos.

Entonces… ¿había estado realmente confundida?

No.

No podía ser…

- Vamos, Herm… Deja a un lado tu orgullo… Eres un ser humano y como tal puedes confundirte…-comentó Ginny como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Ella… Ella estaba insinuando que la prefecta Hermione Granger se había confundido…

¿Qué?

Eso era imp… ¿Imposible?

¡Pues, claro que no!

Ginny tenía razón. Ella era un ser humano, y, aunque sea muy de vez en cuando, tenía que cometer un error.

La dura realidad cayó sin piedad sobre los hombros de la castaña.

Sí.

Se había equivocado.

Se había equivocado en una de las pocas cosas que pueden cambiar la vida de una persona…

- Gracias… - Fue lo único que logró articular Granger con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Ginny, sin previo aviso, corrió a abrazar a su amiga quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos ya sin poder contener las lágrimas. Cuando se separaron, Hermione miró a Harry.

- Creo… Creo que te debo una disculpa…-comentó acercándose a él.

- Claro que no, Herm. No debes disculparte conmigo. Después de todo, ¿Somos amigos verdad?- Hermione sonrió a lágrima viva al oír este comentario y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazaron.

- Hermanito…- susurró.

- Hermanita…- dijo a su vez Harry.

Sonrieron y se separaron.

Ginny observaba la escena con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, aunque continuaba sonriendo.

De repente desvió su mirada hacia Ron, quien miraba la situación con las cejas arqueadas.

Él la miró también y ella le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, mientras se le acercaba.

- Creo que ahora vas a tener más posibilidades.-le comentó, sonriendo, y le dio una palmada en su espalda. Su hermano la miró sorprendido, pero luego le regaló una noble sonrisa. Ginny lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a los otros dos.- ¡Ven!

Los dos se unieron al abrazo.

- ¡Valga la cursilería! - exclamó Ron sin poder contenerse.

Todos se miraron, y al darse cuenta de lo cursi de la situación, se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Harry le revolvió el cabello a su amigo y ambos salieron al living.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- le preguntó de repente el morocho, mientras acomodaban el sillón que seguía tirado.

- ¿Decir qué?- inquirió rápidamente Ron

- ¡Vamos! Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo…- El pelirrojo dio un suspiro y empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos, incómodo.

- Pues, no sé… Me da miedo que ella no sienta lo mismo…- contestó, poniéndose colorado.

- ¡Ay, por dios, Ron! ¡Es muy obvio que ella está enamorada de ti!- exclamó Harry pero se calló al ver salir a Ginny y a Hermione de la cocina con una bandeja con cuatro vasos de refresco.

- ¿Interrumpimos?- preguntó Hermione con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en su rostro.

- Sí, y mucho- bromeó Harry, sentándose en el sillón.

**Voy haciendo mis planes**

**Voy sabiendo quien soy**

-¡Hey, Ron! Sabes, Seamus y Dean nos invitaron a jugar con ellos al Quidditch a eso de las seis. Vamos, ¿verdad?-le propuso Harry, mientras tomaban sus refrescos. El pelirrojo sonrió, encantado, y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! Así, Hermione y yo podremos hablar tranquilas...- comentó Ginny, mirando a su amiga de forma cómplice.

-¡Ah, claro! Si estorbábamos nos lo podrían haber dicho, ¿eh?- bromeó Ron, sonriente.

Cuando Ron y Harry salieron de "La Madriguera", Ginny tironeó a Hermione de la manga y la llevó corriendo a su habitación.

Ambas se sentaron, y la pelirroja miró a su amiga, expectante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara que me miras tanto?- le preguntó la castaña, molesta. Ginny la siguió mirando, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Hermione.

- ¿Y bien? – la pelirroja inquirió impaciente.

- Y bien, ¿qué?

- Vamos, Herm. Somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho... ¿Qué hay de Ron?- quiso saber Ginny, con una mirada inquisidora.

- ¿De Ron?- se alteró Hermione.- Nada, todo muy bien... Amigos... Si a eso te refieres-contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

- ¿Amigos? Estás bromeando, ¿no es así? Vamos, pensé que yo era tu amiga... Y que eras inteligente...

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Granger con el ceño fruncido

- A que Ron y tú están perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro y no lo admiten...- declaró Weasley, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿¡Qué?-exclamó Hermione, levantándose de la cama. Ginny asintió con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo de esa forma- Mentira, no es así... Yo no estoy enamorada de Ron ni el de mí... Yo lo quiero mucho, pero como amigos nada más... Y a él le pasa exactamente lo mismo... No sigas diciendo esas cosas... ¡¡Basta, Gin, no asientas más con la cabeza y deja de sonreír de esa forma!- la pelirroja no le hizo caso, y largó una carcajada involuntaria.

- Vamos, Herm. No me hagas reír. Con un "hermano" te alcanza y te sobra... ¿Me vas a decir que nunca sentiste nada por Ron?- le preguntó la joven, mirándola de forma extraña.

- No. Bueno, no sé... Estuve confundida por lo de Harry... Yo, bueno... Quizá... _Puede ser_ que en algún momento me haya fijado en Ron, pero...- Estaba atrapada- Vamos, Gin... Es... Es... Es Ron...

- Justamente, Herm... Es Ron... ¡Vamos! ¡Admítelo! Estás perdidamente enamorada de mi hermano. – Ginny la señaló con un dedo acusadoramente.- Estoy esperando... No tengo todo el día... ¡Hermione Jane Granger, larga esa re-maldita información de un buena vez! ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo! ¡Te lo estoy exigiendo!

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, evitando la mirada de su amiga.

Sí. Sabía a la perfección que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ron.

Desde siempre.

Desde el primer momento que lo vio en el tren.

Por esa razón le había dicho que tenía sucia la nariz, solo para llamar un poco su atención.

Sí. Él le había gustado desde siempre, pero nunca había querido admitirlo.

¿Por qué?

No tenía idea...

Tal vez fuera porque su orgullo no se lo permitía...

O por miedo a no ser correspondida...

Pero no podía seguir así.

No con Ginny al menos...

Salió de su ensimismamiento, cuando la joven pelirroja la tiró junto a ella en la cama y la acorraló contra la pared.

- Hermione, Ron te ama... Siempre te amo... Y siempre lo hará...Son tal para cual... Sabes perfectamente que no puedes seguir negándote a lo que está destinado fingiendo solo una amistad... No es así... Él te corresponde y la familia Weasley estaría encantada de tenerte en casa... No dejes que otra acapare su corazón... Él es solo para ti…

Eso fue lo último que Hermione pudo escuchar porque a medio discurso salió corriendo de la habitación, tomó su abrigo del sillón y desapareció tan rápido como pudo de "La Madriguera".

**Voy buscando mi parte**

**Voy logrando el control**

La castaña llegó corriendo al campo de Quidditch, buscando desesperadamente a cierto pelirrojo a quien necesitaba ver con urgencia.

Caminaba hacia atrás para no perderse ningún recóndito lugar donde su amado podría estar.

Siguió con su búsqueda, alterada.

Corría y corría pero no lo encontraba.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde se podía haber metido cuando ella más lo necesitaba?

- Vamos, Ron... Aparece...- murmuró Hermione, con los dientes apretados, mirando a todas partes.

Cada vez más rápido. Y más rápido.

Ya ni siquiera buscaba, tan solo corría esperando que él apareciera mágicamente en su camino.

El estadio se convirtió en una confusa mancha de colores que se movían, flotaban, siempre persiguiendo en el aire nimiedades, que ningún cambio harían en su vida cotidiana.

Ella, en cambio, buscaba algo imprescindible. Algo, mejor dicho alguien, que cambiaría su vida para siempre, al dejar de lado el estúpido orgullo que los había llevado a fingir amistad durante tantos años.

Se topó con alguien en el camino, pero no se detuvo a disculparse. Solo le gritó a lo lejos que le dijera a Ron Weasley que lo buscaba.

Siguió su camino corriendo y corriendo sin un destino planificado.

Se detuvo a tomar aire, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

¿Por qué no aparecía?

Lo necesitaba. Lo quería a su lado.

Quería decirle que lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo, decirle todas las cosas que siempre evitó confesarle por miedo a no ser correspondida.

- ¡RON!- gritó al viento, esperando que el pelirrojo la escuchara y viniese corriendo a su encuentro. Pero no fue así.

Siguió corriendo, mientras lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban a empañar sus ojos marrones.

Ya sin saber hacia donde la estaban dirigiendo sus pies, chocó con algo, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente.

**Van jugando contigo**

**Van rompiendo tu amor**

**Van dejándote solo**

- ¿Hermione? Hermione... HERMIONE- la voz masculina se adentró en su cabeza de repente, obligándola a abrir los ojos rápidamente. Se encontró con otros de un gris azulado que la observaban con interés.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al sentir un fuerte dolor. Intentó incorporarse, pero se sintió mareada y volvió a caer. Una mano detuvo su caía y la sostuvo con firmeza, ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Un joven de cabello rubio platinado le sonreía a centímetros nada más.

- Malfoy...- murmuró Hermione, haciendo caso omiso a una repentina punzada en la cabeza. Intentó levantarse, pero el muchacho la detuvo.

- No, espera... Te puede hacer mal...- le aseguró, ayudándola a sentarse, pero con su rostro muy cerca al de ella y aún con una mano en su cintura- Disculpa, no me di cuenta que venías hacia mí, corriendo...

Hermione en otro momento se hubiese reído, pero allí estaba nerviosa, confusa, impaciente. Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor, y de pronto recordó. Ron. ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estaba? Se levantó de golpe, tirando sin querer a Malfoy, y siguió caminando a paso rápido por el parque, casi olvidando el dolor que sentía en la cabeza...

De pronto, sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y la daba vuelta bruscamente. Cinco centímetros separaban su rostro del de Malfoy.

Él se acercó repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione, y, rompió la distancia entre ambos con un beso posesivo al tiempo en que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Tan solo unos segundos tardó Granger en reaccionar, pero fueron los suficientes como para que la escena pudiera ser contemplada por la persona menos indicada. Ron. ¡Justamente ahora tenía que aparecer!

El pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre Malfoy hecho una fiera y lo tiró al piso con toda la fuerza del mundo, olvidando por un instante la magia. Hermione gritó, asustada e intentó separarlos, sin ningún resultado. El rubio chillaba, intentaba defenderse, pero la ira de Ron pudo más.

Cuando ese infernal momento terminó, Malfoy había quedado inconsciente en el suelo con heridas en su rostro antes liso y libre de marcas, pero ahora lleno de magulladuras y rasguños. Hermione se tapaba el rostro sudado y lleno de lágrimas con sus dos manos, mientras que Ron la observaba con los ojos saltones totalmente fuera de sí.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- logró murmurar luego de varios minutos en silencio. La castaña se destapó la cara y lo miró con ojos suplicantes

- No, Ron... No pienses mal... Yo... Yo... Hay algo que no entiendes...

- No te preocupes, Hermione, no necesito de tus absurdas explicaciones. Entiendo todo a la perfección, y creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, ya que por lo visto, no me necesitas. – dicho esto, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza, quizá más de la que se necesitaba, y desapareció.

- Ron... ¡No! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a manar nuevamente por sus ojos. Había estado ten cerca de decirle a Ron la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos... ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Siempre tan oportuno! ¡Siempre entrometiéndose en los asuntos ajenos! ¿Iba a dejar que el rubio idiota arruinara su vida? ¡Claro que no!- Basta de llorar, Mione, das lástima- se dijo a sí misma.

Luego, se levantó con paso firme y decidido, y desapareció, no sin antes escupir en el antes inmaculado rostro de Malfoy.

**Algo puede mejorar, algo que pueda encontrar**

**Algo que me dé ese aliento, que me ayude a imaginar**

**Y yo lo quiero lograr, ya no quiero recordar**

Entró en "La Madriguera", bruscamente. Pasó por arriba a Harry que la estaba llamando para tomar un refresco con él y con Ginny y subió las escaleras de tres en tres hacia la habitación de Ron. Llamó a la puerta con ambos puños, ferozmente.

- ¡Ron! ¡RON! ¡¡Por favor, abre!- le exigió intentando retener las lágrimas que nuevamente querían manar por sus ojos.

- Puedes estarte tranquila... Total, eres libre de hacer lo que quieres...- suspiró el pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la entrada que los separaba.

- ¿Es que no entiendes, Ron? Yo ya no quiero ser libre...- le contestó con la voz atorada.

Solo se escuchó el silencio proveniente desde el cuarto.

- Ron, te exijo que me abras ya.

- No lo haré, Hermione, vete.

- ¡Ronald! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No voy a permitir que arruines todo por tus absurdos caprichitos! ¡O abres esa puerta en este mismo instante, o yo misma la derribaré!

Silencio.

- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres...

La castaña empuñó su varita con la mano derecha y lanzó un encantamiento que redujo la puerta a una montaña de polvo.

Entró a la habitación, triunfante, se paró frente al pelirrojo, quien la miraba en un estado que mezclaba la estupefacción con el temor y el respeto.

- Te amo, Ron, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Lo miró durante unos instantes y luego se dio vuelta hacia la puerta.

- ¡Reparo! – exclamó apuntando con su varita hacia la montaña de polvo que al instante se convirtió en al puerta de madera húmeda y vieja que era antes.- Muy bien, ahora me puedo ir invicta.

Sólo había dado un paso, cuando la mano de Ron la detuvo tomando la suya.

- ¡Espera! Yo no dije nada...- empezó, con una mirada de reproche. Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa entre pícara y maliciosa.

- Escucho...

Ron tomó aire y miró sus manos, buscando inspiración.

- Bueno, pues... Yo... Yo...

- Tu también me amas, basta ya Ron... ¡Solo bésame!

- Este, ejem, ejem... Yo... ¡Un momento! ¡Yo quería decirlo!

- Es exactamente lo mismo. Yo ya lo sé, y eso es lo que cuenta.

- No, no es así, no es lo mismo. ¡Déjame decirlo!

- ¿Ya empezamos? ¿Aún no lo dijiste y ya tenemos nuestra primera pelea de pareja? Está bien, cariño, te escucho, dilo si te hace sentir mejor... ¡Pero hazlo rápido!- Hermione se sentó en la cama de Ron de brazos y piernas cruzados, mientras que lo miraba expectante. El pelirrojo la miró con recelo y volvió a jugar con sus dedos.

- Pues, Hermione...

- Para ti soy Mione...- le comentó Hermione, tomando las manos de Ron que ya comenzaban a marearla.

- No me interrumpas, ¿no ves que me cuesta mucho?

- No te quejes, si no quieres, no lo digas, y pasemos directo a la acción.- Ron la miró, enfurecido por la interrupción, pero, sin previo aviso la tiró contra la cama y con sus brazos la acorraló.

- Si te digo que no me interrumpas, no me interrumpas...- le advirtió. Hermione con un dedo se silenció a sí misma.- Así me gusta. Mione... Yo te amo- se declaró de una vez por todas y la castaña sin poder contenerse lanzó un grito de alegría y euforia.

Ron se rió también, pero luego ambos se contemplaron en silencio y sin necesidad de palabras, sellaron su pacto de amor con un cálido y profundo beso.

¡Sí! Por fin, lograban lo que hacía tantos años querían, pero nunca se habían animado. Sí. Hermione le estaba ganando a ese infernal orgullo que durante todo ese tiempo se había apoderado de ella. Y Ron le estaba ganando a esa timidez que manipulaba su vida amorosa sin pregunta alguna.

Se besaban con pasión, acoplándose perfectamente el uno con el otro. Casi como si danzaran al ritmo de una música que solo ellos escuchaban, fusionándose en uno, demostrándose mutuamente el amor reprimido por tantos años que ahora lograba estallar sin obstáculos de por medio…

Se separaron solo lo suficiente como para poder satisfacer a sus pulmones que clamaban desesperadamente por aire. Volvieron a juntarse como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ron la tomó por la cintura sin separar sus labios de los de ella y, sin previo aviso, giraron en la cama quedando Hermione sobre él. Ella, sin inmutarse, desabrochó sintiendo muchas emociones a la vez, el primer botón de la camisa de su amado pelirrojo. Al pasar al segundo, comenzó a dificultársele, por lo que abandonó la calidez, y lo removió desesperadamente. El tercero. Y quedaban tres. Sin importarle lo que dijese Ron, arrancó con exasperación todos los botones que restaban y le sacó los pedazos de camisa de un único tirón.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Era una de mis camisas favoritas!-le espetó el pelirrojo- ¡Ella formaba parte de este momento!

- ¡Ay, Ron! Mañana te compro una nueva… ¡Eso ahora es lo de menos!

- Pero… pero

- Pero nada. La camisa se sacrificó por nosotros… Pero si quieres parar…-comenzó Hermione, separándose lentamente de él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡Esperé muchos años por este momento!-la contradijo el pelirrojo y la volvió a estrechar contra su cuerpo.- Pero conste que me debes una camisa, ¿eh?

Hermione se rió y volvieron a juntar sus labios, sin miramientos. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente. Ambos se separaron, apenas unos milímetros, para ver a Harry y a Ginny, él teniéndola en sus brazos firmemente aferrada, entrar besándose apasionadamente y casi con desesperación.

- Ehhh… Chicos, está ocupado… jeje… No se si entienden la indirecta… muy directa por cierto, pero por las dudas se lo aclaro: ¡VAYANSE AHORA!-le gritó Hermione, fulminándolos con la mirada.

- Ups… jeje-se rió incómodo Harry.

- A menos que se nos quieran unir…-bromeó Ron.

El morocho bajó a su novia rápidamente y ambos salieron atropelladamente de la habitación en busca de otro recoveco poco visible en donde consiguieran un poco de intimidad.

- ¿En qué estábamos?

**Y darle tiempo a este momento**

**Que me ayude a superar**

**Que me dé tu sentimiento**

**Epílogo**

_Querido Draco: _

_¡Por fin me contestas! Hacía rato que ansiaba tu carta… Necesitaba hablar contigo… No tienes idea de lo que fue esta semana para mi… ¡Un terrible espanto!_

_El lunes por la mañana mi mamá y mi papá se sentaron conmigo en la mesa y los dos me miraron con cara rara. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque voy a tener un molesto hermanito menor! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo me pudieron traicionar de esa forma? Yo que fui su hijita preferida durante 9 años y ahora, claro… Ahora quieren tener otro más para que acapare mi lugar. Creí que me querían. ¿Tu que piensas al respecto? _

_Por favor, respóndeme rápido… Eres la única persona que me entiende, eres mi único y verdadero mejor amigo. Desde que nos escribimos por primera vez, cuando tú me pediste que te contara las cosas que me pasaban a mí y a mi mami, supe que íbamos a ser buenos amigos. Aunque yo sé que no quieres conocerme por ahora porque quieres mantener nuestra amistad en secreto, para mí sería un gusto poder encontrarnos algún día, pero creo que eso va a ser cuando yo sea más grande porque sino, mi mami se va a tener que enterar de esto y yo sé que no quieres eso. _

_¡Ah! Sabes, el otro día mi papi me descubrió escribiendo una carta para ti, pero creyó que era un simple dibujo mío. ¡Cómo si yo siguiera dibujando esas cosas! Yo ya soy grande…_

_Acerca de mi hermanito, yo no sé que voy a hacer, no sé si podré soportarlo… ¡Ay, Draco, si todos me comprendieran y me aconsejaran como tú lo haces! ¡Si todos se interesaran en mí tanto como tú! Porque para todos, yo soy una simple niña de 9 años… Pero yo sé que para ti no es así… Siempre me lo has dicho en todas tu cartas… Siempre me dijiste que me considerabas una gran amiga y confidente tuya, que yo no parecía tener 9 años, que era muy madura para mi edad. Por eso te aprecio tanto, Draco. Porque no eres como el resto. _

_En la carta anterior me pediste que te contara algunas cosas acerca de mi mami… Bueno, pues yo a ella la veo muy feliz con mi papi. Cada tanto tienen unas peleas, pero creo que son muy comunes en ellos ya que ninguno de mis tíos se preocupa por eso. El otro día mi mami me contó cómo se conocieron ella y papi. ¡Fue verdaderamente gracioso y amoroso! Pero creo que eso a ti no te interesa, ¿o si? Porque después de todo, es una historia que no te afecta…Aunque, solo hay una cosa que quiero contarte. Mi mami me habló de un tal Draco Malfoy, que intentó que ella y papi no se pusieran de novios. Draco no es un nombre muy común, pero…No _puede ser _que seas tú, porque el Draco de la historia era malo, en cambio tú eres muy bueno y dulce. ¿Por casualidad no lo conoces? Porque ella me dijo que eran del mismo año, pero de diferente Casa. Y Tú me dijiste lo mismo en la primera carta. Supongo que lo debes conocer o por lo menos haber visto alguna vez…_

_Lo siento, tengo que irme. Mi mami acaba de llamar a la puerta porque hoy iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar las últimas cosas que necesitamos para el viaje… ¡Nos vamos a Alemania! La próxima semana no podré responderte, porque estaremos todo el tiempo fuera, pero en cuanto volvamos, prometo ponerte al tanto de todo._

_Espero tu respuesta. ¡Contéstame pronto! _

_Te quiero mucho y más de lo que crees,_

_Celina G. Weasley_

**Notas de las autoras:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡¡¡LO LOGRAMOS! Bueno, en realidad no nos costó tanto, fueron dos noches de internación hasta las cinco de la mañana, y de exprimirnos el cerebro… jajaja.

En fin, esperamos que les haya gustado este Song Fic porque a nosotras nos gustó mucho y quedamos muy conformes con esta historia (modestia, ejem, ejem… ). Ahora todo depende de ustedes: ¿quieren o no que lo sigamos? ¿Quieren saber qué pasó con Draco?

Bueno, igual suponemos que nosotras lo vamos a seguir, ni nosotras nos permitimos que nuestra historia termine de esta manera… Pero igual, queremos saber su opinión.

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!

Comentarios, Reviews, Cartitas… o lo que sea en el recuadrito de más abajo o a & Selene


End file.
